The Night Train
by Ayesha56
Summary: A young woman looks forward to a much needed vacation with her lover when several ill fated mishaps lead her on a train journey that alters her life. POTO related with a Twilight Zone twist. Short, completed phantasy.


THE NIGHT TRAIN – by Ayesha 

"_A couple of seemingly unlucky breaks…and a despondent, lonely woman takes a trip that will transport her from the clutches of an indifferent, self-absorbed man and into the arms of a gentleman beyond her wildest imagination. Said gentleman and transportation brought to you by the administration of the Night Train, an ethereal railway system that can only be found within the misty realms of the Twilight Zone."_

**Three days! The train would take three days from Quebec to Los Angeles. With her vacation cut short, and changing trains when she crossed the border, she hoped she would be able to secure Pullman, though there were none available when she bought her ticket and the thought of sleeping in a seat** upset her more than she let on to the attendant. She had half a mind to cancel the vacation, but she knew that she needed it….no, _they both_ needed it. This was the only available time that their busy schedules coincided; if they didn't take the time now, they probably never would.

As she entwined her fingers more firmly on the straps of her carry-on, she trudged through the narrow aisle between the rows of seats. Finding an empty one, she plopped herself into it next to the window as she shoved her carry-on underneath. As a child she enjoyed riding on trains as her father had been a train enthusiast, taking his family on vacations across the railways of the nation. But now, rather than being consoled by the subtle rocking of the car and the rhythmic clicks of wheels on tracks, the movement and the noise grated on her already jagged nerves.

The scenery passed by unnoticed as she stared out the window in forlorn discouragement. The vacation had been her idea, and even she had to admit that David didn't seem very enthusiastic when she'd suggested it. In fact, he had been downright indifferent. "We can go somewhere if you want," he'd replied with a shrug. "Like where?"

"How about that California trip that we've been promising ourselves for the past three years?" she'd suggested hopefully. "It's not like we can't afford it, and it's been a long time since we've gotten away together….just the two of us."

He sighed, as if frustrated? She wasn't sure but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was intruding upon him, burdening him in some puzzling way. He ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. He turned from her and cried, as if in resignation, "Yeah, let's just do it. The firm won't care if I take off in the middle of two very important cases."

"Is that all you can think of is The Firm? For heaven's sake, David, it's _our vacation_! I notice that that they don't hesitate to take off on overseas trips and cruises when their time comes!"

"I said we'd go; let**'**s just leave it at that, OK?" He looked at her as his deep blue eyes snapped with impatience and anger.

In spite of herself, tears filled her eyes suddenly as a thought as incipient as it was unwelcome pierced her heart. "It's someone else, isn't it?" she asked, her voice strained from the realization.

He looked surprised then hurt. He shook his head adamantly as he cried sincerely, "Someone else? Ah come on, Kristi, when would I have the time to be with someone else?" Disarmingly, he held his arms out to her, a gesture that never failed to beguile her.

Feeling foolish but unable to resist, she fell right into them, savoring his rugged strength and the heady, outdoorsy scent of his cologne. She turned her face into his broad chest as her hands reached up and swiftly and adeptly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his smooth well-muscled chest to her exploring fingers. He touched her chin and lifted her face to meet his own, his perfect mouth covering hers with urgency and abandon.

He pressed her against him, his passion unmistakably huge and urgent. Taking his mouth off hers he panted in her ear, his voice husky with desire, "Put on your nightie, the red one, then meet me in front of the fireplace. You know what to do."

She obeyed as she quickly retreated to their bedroom to don the skimpy silken chemise that barely covered her body. She was breathless with excitement, wondering what carnal delights he had in mind for them in front of a blazing fire.

But following that night of erotic pleasures and lovemaking, their lives fell back into the same predictable pattern of long hours at the office and infrequent trysts. She had hoped that as the time for their vacation drew near that he would show some excitement, some anticipation. When she reminded him of it several days ago, he replied absently, "I haven't forgotten. Just be packed and ready by the time I get home Friday night."

On Tuesday morning, he informed her that he would need to return to the office three days earlier than they'd planned. On Wednesday morning, she was sent on assignment to Quebec; an assignment that was to have been completed by Thursday noon. When it became obvious that she wouldn't be able to wrap up until late Friday morning she'd called him Thursday afternoon to inform him of the delay. He was the one who'd suggested that they take separate flights and meet in Los Angeles Friday night. Unable to successfully book a non-stop flight on such short notice, she opted for the Pullman. When those plans fell through, she again called David on his cell phone.

"Three days!" he shouted impatiently, "Why don't we just forget it?"

"I don't want to forget it," she blurted without hesitation. "When will we get the chance again? We'd still have two days, David. Two days _all to ourselves_."

He sighed. "All right. I'll meet you at the station and I'll rent a car from there." He paused then said pointedly, "You better make this worth my while, Woman."

That last remark made her blood run cold. She wanted to shout at him and tell him that she should already be worth his while! There was a time when she had meant the world to him, but that was in the days when they were both struggling, he with his casework and she with the local news network. She realized despondently that those had been the best days of their relationship. They planned on getting married once their careers were more settled. But somehow, the forging of their careers – especially his career – consumed everything. She could no longer remember when they had last spoken of marriage.

"Do you mind if I have this seat?"

Kristi jerked suddenly as she turned to look at the kindly, middle-aged woman bending over the seat next to her. "No, of course not," she mumbled absently. "Be my guest."

"I thank you," the lady smiled pleasantly and seated herself. Once she was situated, she turned to Kristi and remarked delightedly, "I just love these old trains, don't you?"

Kristi nodded and smiled wanly. She turned away from the lady and laid her head against the window, as if she was ready to go to sleep. "No, I hate these old, _slow_ trains!" she thought to herself miserably. It was bad enough that she had to switch trains at the border…but being assigned to this old creaking wreck had been the ultimate letdown. Why, the old steam contraption had to be 150 years old, at least! She wondered why it hadn't been relegated to the dump heap ages ago. But what was even more outlandish was the car to which she had been assigned – the caboose of all places! That last assignation had been the final disappointment in a string of mishaps surrounding her and her lover's much anticipated vacation.

Well, _her _much anticipated vacation; in her heart, she'd known that it had meant much more to her than it had to him. Sighing deeply, she wondered despairingly why she even bothered to take the train to Los Angeles; she should have opted for the one that would have taken her home. Maybe then she would have had the chance to say good-bye. After all, no one will be at the station to meet her – of that she is certain.

With those thoughts coursing through her exhausted mind, she fell into a deep sleep.

She awakened sometime later to the sound of sweet yet distant music that seemed to echo from her dreamless sleep. Raising her head from the window, she looked through the panes to stare at complete blackness. When she turned to look around the car, she was surprised to find that the blackness that encompassed the outside of the train had completely engulfed the interior, save for the faint glow of the gaslight that hung by the doorway. Wondering what time it was, she turned to the lady next to her and was disappointed to see that the lady was no longer in her seat, and she assumed she had gone to the bathroom. But when she gazed around the car, she inhaled sharply when she realized that the car was completely empty, save for her.

She started to rise as she was about to bolt for the doorway when the figure of a man emerged from the shadows in the far corner of the car. He paused as he gazed intently at her.

He was very tall, well over 6 feet with black hair that was combed neatly back from his face. His clothes were dark and old fashioned, yet rich and tailored perfectly to fit his large frame. But his most striking adornments were his resplendent cape, the outside of which reflected the soft glow of the nearby gaslight from its black silken fabric. The inside of the cape was as white as snow and matched the mask that covered all of his face, except for his mouth and chin. The intense scrutiny of his eyes held her spellbound; eyes that bored into her heart and seared it as with fire.

When he began to walk slowly toward her, the cape swirling sensuously about his imperious frame, her breath caught in her throat as terror, cold and overpowering, froze her to her seat. As he stood next to her, he gazed down at her from his lofty height above. Then he smiled and spoke, his voice deep and powerful, yet caring and beguilingly stirring. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Kristi. You've made the right choice. Come. It is time for us to claim what is ours."

At the sound of his voice, her fear suddenly and inexplicably dissipated. Inserting her hand into his proffered gloved one, she rose and allowed him to lead her toward the back door of the caboose. As she was about to remind him that they were at the very end of the train, he opened the door. There before them was another car, the interior of which was lavishly furnished, the windows surrounding the car arrayed with heavy luxurious curtains, and the entire car bedecked with lighted gas lamps that emitted a soft, effervescent glow.

He placed his arm around her waist and led her to a small doorway that was situated off to the side and toward the back of the car. Opening it, he motioned her inside and said, "Freshen up and put this on."

He then placed a sheer white gossamer nightdress in her arms and turning, left her there, closing the door behind him.

He had led her to a small bathroom, replete with a wash stand, running water, and other necessities. She glanced at herself in the mirror and removing her garments, began to wash. When she finished, she donned the sheer nightdress that he'd handed to her then studied herself in the mirror.

The ruffled, silken neckline of the nightdress plunged low beneath the bodice which held her firm breasts within its confines, her bosom swelling above its layers. The sheer fabric clung to her slim waistline then spread out in diaphanous swirls down her legs. Her eyes were wide with wonder, her long wavy tresses cascading down her back. As she gazed at her reflection, she knew that she had never looked better. And as she turned toward the doorway behind which hid the mysterious masked man, she realized that she had never felt more _aroused._ Because for some strange, inexplicable reason, she felt that she knew this man; that she had known him all her life.

She opened the door to the small bathroom and when she walked out into the luxurious car, she found him standing next to a small pianoforte gazing at some sheet music as he drank a rich red liquid from a wine glass. He no longer wore the cape and the dress clothes that she'd seen him in earlier. Instead, he was wearing a long royal blue robe that was open down to his waist, revealing his wide, well-developed chest.

As she approached him, he looked at her and setting the sheet music on the pianoforte, he smiled and said delightedly, "Kristi! Come to me, my Love!"

He held out an arm in a gesture of a welcome so seductive in its allure that her breath caught in her throat. And when she came unto him, he enveloped her in his long, strong arms. Gazing intently down at her, he declared passionately, his voice husky with emotion and raw sexual urgency, "I've waited so long for you, so long for _this_." And then he kissed her, his mouth covering hers with a possessive passion so strong and vital that she nearly fainted in his arms. But, oh, how she loved it! She loved the feel of his strong arms as they held her effortlessly against him, the searing press of his mouth against hers as his tongue teasingly explored her lips and her mouth.

But what was even more amazing to her than this man's all-consuming passion was the strange, erotic heat that emanated from his body. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was intensely hot, a heat that excited and aroused her, yet it was oddly comforting for it rendered unto her an indescribable feeling of security, caring, and immeasurable love.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, his panting breath in cadence with her own breathless gasps. He placed a long, slender finger on her mouth and admonished her gently, "I'm going to take you now. But there is one rule that must not be broken."

"What is that," she asked wonderingly.

"I am yours just as you now belong to me. You are free to do all that you desire except for one thing." He paused and as he gazed at her fixedly, his eyes burned with a fevered intensity that she could not understand. "Do not remove the mask."

She returned his gaze with rapt awe and whispered, "I won't; I promise."

He smiled and placing his large hands on both her shoulders he released her nightdress and it fell in gossamer folds around her ankles, leaving her naked before him. As he looked upon her, his expression became one of powerful desire and intense longing. His voice, choked with his overwhelming passion and need, rasped heatedly, "You are so beautiful. I want you more than you'll ever know." With one swift movement, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and took her to the far side of the car where hung a large ornate curtain. He pulled the cord next to it and the curtain rose instantly, revealing a large four-poster bed behind it, the sheets turned down in inviting downy comfort.

He laid her gently on the cotton sheets. He quickly removed his robe and let it drop carelessly to the floor. When he saw her eyes grow wide with amazement, he smiled wickedly and whispered in her ear, "Don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you."

And thus began a night of such all-consuming, passionate lovemaking, the likes of which she'd never experienced before. He was tender, yet intensely passionate; gentle, yet wildly erotic. They explored each other's bodies with the thoroughness and zeal of an adventurer seeking hidden treasurer – and their newfound treasures were each other. The precious time in between their fevered lovemaking was spent talking to each other about everything they could think of – their pasts, their hopes, their dreams, and their desires.

Kristi conversed with this masked man like she'd never communicated before with David. And for all the numerous passionate and elaborate sex games that she'd shared with David, nothing could compare to what she now experienced with this strangely familiar, yet infinitely mysterious masked man.

Following one of their many fevered bouts of lovemaking, she panted against him as she rested from her exertions, her head lying in the crook of his arm as she traced the sparse dark hair that traversed his broad chest. She glanced furtively at his masked face as his eyes fastened on hers in the aftermath of his release. "We've made love and spoken through most of the night. You seem so familiar to me, as if I've met you before, and yet….I can't remember where." She paused slightly and gazing at him once more continued, "I don't even know your name."

The masked man raised himself on one arm and looked down at her intently as he brushed her cheek with one large hand. "I don't need to tell you my name. You already know it."

He laid back down next to her and wrapping his arms securely about her, pulled her to him as he nestled her gently against him.

Snuggled securely within his shielding embrace, she fell into a deep sleep.

She awakened the next morning to the rhythmic sound of the wheels against the train tracks. Opening her eyes slowly as she reached out to touch her masked lover, fleeting scenery met her bleary-eyed gaze as her hand brushed against the train window. She inhaled sharply and raising her head, she stared disbelieving out the window next to her. She turned quickly as an unbidden tear slid unheeded down her cheek.

The kindly, middle-aged lady was seated next to her once again and noticing her distress asked with genuine concern, "Are you all right, my Dear?"

She swallowed with difficulty as she tried to compose herself. She nodded quickly and grabbing her carry-on asked quietly, "Where is the bathroom, Ma'am? I would like to freshen up."

"Why, out the front door, in the back of the next car, and to the left."

Kristi nodded her thanks and rising, slid around the lady and stepped out into the aisle. She paused momentarily and then walked toward the back of the caboose. She gazed out the window at the retreating tracks left in the wake of the last car on the ancient locomotive. When she turned to head for the front door, she was startled to note that all eyes of those seated within the caboose were staring at her. As she noticed their looks of kindly concern, she blushed with embarrassment and mumbling an apology, made way for the bathroom.

She was pleasantly surprised at the personable and friendly attention that she received from those sharing the car with her throughout the day. She couldn't remember experiencing such camaraderie amongst strangers throughout her previous travels. Although she had been intensely disappointed to find that her tryst with the masked man had been nothing but a dream, the day passed amiably as a result of the kindness of strangers. And when Clarissa, the lady seated next to her, had inquired of her travel plans, Kristi felt it a relief to share her burden. Thus, she began to view the inevitable demise of her relationship with David as less of a trauma and more of a stepping-stone to another life.

But that night, when the masked stranger appeared once again within the dark, deserted confines of the caboose and led her to his secret boudoir, she abandoned herself once more to their erotic passions. Thus, she spent a second night in the throes of an ecstasy and a companionship far beyond her wildest imagination. When she awakened the next morning in her seat on the caboose, she sighed hoping that the dream would return so that she could spend one final time with her amative yet caring masked lover and friend before their arrival in LA.

And so that night, as the sun set beyond the western horizon just hours before she was to reach her destination, sleep overtook her and once again she was in the awesome presence of her masked friend. As he took her hand in his, she hesitated and when he looked at her questioningly, she explained, "This will be our last time together, won't it? I'll never see you again."

"Why not?" he asked as he gazed at her with genuine concern. His arms were around her now, his hands placed firmly on her small shoulders.

But as she peered into his piercing, love-filled eyes, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he was merely a product of her overactive imagination; that once she returned to the reality of her everyday existence, he would retreat into the subconscious fantasyland of her mind. So placing one hand on his shoulder, she reached up and cradling the back of his neck with her other hand, she pulled him down to her as she kissed him fervently and fully on his unmasked lips.

He lifted her in his strong arms and taking her to his bed, he laid her gently on the covers as he'd done the two previous nights. He took her with an urgency unequalled since their first time together, and in the aftermath of their passions, he whispered fervently in her ear, "I will never leave you!"

As she nestled next to him, her head against his shoulder, she ran her hand admiringly over his torso thinking that if she doesn't allow herself to fall asleep, she won't awaken. She will be able to stay with him forever. But as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a loud, piercing whistle – a whistle that she couldn't remember hearing since the train started its long journey at the border.

Turning abruptly, she realized that he had vanished and once again she found herself in her seat on the old, rickety caboose next to Clarissa. As she stared into the older woman's kindly face, she knew that the train had stopped; she had arrived in LA to begin a vacation with her fiancé that she'd anticipated for years.

But she knew she wouldn't spend this vacation or any vacation with David ever again. He was gone; it was a certainty she felt in the depths of her being. And even if he had chosen to stay with her, for whatever reason, she would have sent him packing. She may not live the rest of her life with the man of her dreams, but she absolutely refused to spend it with a man who treated her with disdain and indifference. "Rather lonely than miserable," she thought decisively as she reached for her carry-on and swung it over her shoulder.

Clarissa looked at her closely and patting her reassuringly on her shoulder said, "You will be just fine, Kristi. You'll see!" Clarissa hugged her and turning to gather her bags, she headed for the exit.

As Kristi stepped out from the seat and into the aisle, she gazed longingly at the back of the caboose and with a deep sigh; she turned to disembark from the train.

After collecting her other bags, she stood in front of the train station and taking her cell phone from her purse, she opened it to call the airport. Noticing that she had a message from David, she frowned, as she knew what the message would be. As she clicked on it, she listened to his voice for the last time. With one swift click she deleted the message and pressed the buttons to call Information for the airport number.

As she held the phone to her ear, a familiar voice called to her, "If you're looking to find a way home, maybe I can help you."

She turned in the direction of the voice and stepping from around the corner of the station, the masked gentleman emerged. Only this time, he wasn't wearing his mask. He held a ticket up in his hand and explained, "Your transportation will be by train; but there will be no changes. It's a guaranteed non-stop trip home." He paused and continued disarmingly, "Congratulations, my Love! You never broke the rule."

As she gazed at her unmasked lover, her face lit up in elated recognition. He smiled and proffering his arm to her in a very gentlemanly way, he said, "Shall we?" As she took his arm, he went on, "The wedding party is waiting for us. Clarissa is standing by the door."

As he pointed in the direction of the ancient locomotive, she could make out the figure of a woman standing in the doorway of the caboose as the other passengers stood by the windows, looking out towards them.

Her soon-to-be husband led her gallantly toward the waiting train.

"_A lonely, disillusioned woman stands at the verge of a life-altering junction, at an elusive crossroad where dreams meet reality –an elusive crossroad that can only be found in the fantasyland that is the Twilight Zone."_

9


End file.
